


Awakening

by Rakusnow



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Will, ItsStillBeautiful, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, not among them, will discovering new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakusnow/pseuds/Rakusnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had recently moved to Bamfield, a small corner of the coast of Vancouver Island. They knew no-one and kept to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/gifts), [Firuflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firuflies/gifts).



> Notes at the end

Hannibal and Will enter the local supermarket. A quick and routine excursion - good meat and other necessities to survive. 

They had recently moved to Bamfield, a small corner of the coast of Vancouver Island. They knew no-one and kept to themselves. One of the locals turns to stare at them, glaring with disgust. 

“Enculé” the man says to Will in french as he passes quickly and leaves Will looks at Hannibal with anger in his face. 

“Did he just say what I think he-” Will hissed the words and was cut off with a curt nod.  
“An inappropriate and rude slur.”  
Will tensed but Hannibal put a hand on his arm and moved close to him. “Not now, darling. Wait a little.”

Hannibal inhales deeply while he hugs Will to him, his mind wandering. Delving into his memory palace, he goes to a time when Will asked if they could hunt together, a small smile crosses his lips as he remembers how beautiful it was. Will catches his eyes and Hannibal can only breath heavily, looking at him hungrily because the connection between them is spectacular. Just that look earns a growl from Will in response - he knows what Hannibal is thinking. Feels it - deep and wild.

“Let’s go home.” the former-profiler says, voice low and husky.

At home they have only reached the door when Hannibal allows Will to pull him against the wall and kiss him fiercely. He grabs Will’s curls, moaning low. Up until now they had only shared soft and chaste kisses. Will had not yet allowed him to kiss him deep and long. But now Will is opening his mouth, grabbing Hannibal’s shirt clearly transmitting the one thought in his mind: a kill, an awakening, a powerful shared design. They break the kiss to breath, panting hard.

“Hannibal?” Will asks shyly.  
“How much closer, Will?” Hannibal asks, the same as he had the first time. He is not going to push Will more than he wants.  
“Unclothed.” Will is breathless and blushing.

The way up to bedroom is full of kisses, touches, clothing being opened and discarded, licking, restless and relentless hands. They only pause when they lay on the bed, eye to eye and aroused. Hannibal starts to kiss Will’s neck working his way down and stops at trousers, swallowing hard and heart hammering.

“Are you sure?”  
“Keep going...for now” Will whispers. Hannibal opens the zipper and undresses him completely, looking hungrily at the flesh he has revealed. He begins to touch Will’s erection with soft strokes, causing a hitch of breath - which is released when Will moans loudly as Hannibal licks and swallows him.

“Fuck...it feels so...ohh...God” Swearing and mumbling, Will feels his heart racing and something else - something that that fills him completely., He shelves the feeling again. His mind shifts to that primary need to kill. A rush of excitement sends him to orgasm and he ends in Hannibal’s mouth, too soon.

Hannibal swallows his essence and opens his eyes, looking at him.

“Better?” Hannibal asks as he comes back up to his full height.  
“Not entirely...yet” Will answers, leaning up to cup Hannibal’s face and draw him into a kiss. Will feels his lover’s hardness and lowers his hand, and Hannibal breaks the kiss to speak.

“You don’t have to do it”  
“But I want to do it, with my hand.” Will replies as he moves and presses Hannibal against the bed. Will opens the zipper and pants while he bites his lip, freeing Hannibal’s cock. He takes Hannibal in hand and begins to stroke as he might himself.  
“Will…” His name sounds throaty in the mouth of Hannibal, it sets a fire through him. Heart racing, he decides to taste the precum forming on Hannibal’s tip. He reaches out with his tongue. 

Hannibal moves his hips and moans. He feels lost and vulnerable at Will’s hands, all the while he relishes it and observes expressions in Will’s face that he didn’t know.  
“I’m going to…” Hannibal mutters. In response, Will rears his head pulls off and pumps once more with his hand, he accelerates, bringing about Hannibal’s collapse. Will smiles as his hand is soiled with Hannibal’s spend. Instead of cleaning himself, Will brings his hand to his mouth and savors it under the watchful eye of his beloved.  
“I like your taste” he says, still smiling. He is discovering a new world, after weeks of thinking and accepting the fact that he needs to feel Hannibal in all possible ways. It has been a long road, months of mixed feelings that resolve and grow slowly - including the hardest: forgiveness and unconditionally trust. 

A Week Later

Hannibal and Will carry the unconscious man between them. They enter the cottage and move down to the basement. They sit and tie the man and Hannibal opens a bag full of tools made for cutting. 

The hunt was wonderful; Will is covered in fast-flowing blood and full of adrenaline in such high levels Hannibal can smell it. With the moon high in the sky, Hannibal is mesmerised by how beautiful Will looks - the words falling from his mouth easily:

“You were beautiful, Will.”  
Will blushes. “Uh...thank you...Hannibal” He replies shyly. 

Hannibal is always overwhelming, even when not intended. After a few moments, the man wakes - confused. Will stares at him intently, waiting for the natural reaction of fear. The basement fills with screams. Will laughs, feeling the power in his hands and Hannibal holding him from behind.

“Where will you start?”  
“Heart. I want to rip open his chest , dig between his lungs and find the heart and take it.” Hannibal feels the need to close the space between them, breathing heavily. 

Will can feel Hannibal’s hardness through the clothes and it excites him too, he growls and looks at the man. They had stabbed him before, during the hunt, his blood still covers Will. The man continues screaming and intermittently begs for his life, but they ignore him.

“Do what you will, beloved.” Hannibal says as he nudges Will forward. “I want to see you.” Hannibal licks his lips and waits patiently, observing. 

Will approaches the man, takes out his knife and without hesitation begins to open his chest. The man cries and screams loudly, Will grabs a tape and covers his mouth just to enjoy better the experience. He pushes his hand underneath the ribs, feeling alive - as alive as this man.

“This feels amazing” Will says, smiling. Hannibal’s eyes are almost red and he continues to pant hard, aroused. Will bites his lip trying to ignore his own arousal and focus on his task - taking ahold of the heart. He is amazed at how it beats in his hand and waits a moment before pulling it out of the ribcage, feeling death claim the man.

“It’s still beautiful” Will says admiringly, cutting veins and arteries. He turns and offers the heart to Hannibal.

“I love you”  
Time stops and Hannibal moves closer to Will, taking the heart. His pupils dilate. And then they are a mess of teeth, tongues and bloody hands.

“I need you, Hannibal” Will pants as he breaks contact.  
“How much closer, Will?” Hannibal asks breathless.  
“As close as you’ve always been - inside of me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is amazed because after all, he can't predict Will and a large part of him is still a nice mystery.

“As close as you’ve always been - inside of me.” 

 

Will’s words echo through the corridors of Hannibal’s mind palace as he climbs the stairs with Will in his arms, some blood still drying on him. Will had decided to open this door to intimacy again, but Hannibal feels trepidation. Acutely aware that no one changes their tastes and preferences over night.

 

“Hannibal?” Will asks, lowering his voice.

“Mhh?”

“I know what are you thinking, that this is my empathy messing around with my true desires.”

“Isn’t it?” asks Hannibal, as he opens the bedroom door.

“Maybe in part. But I know that I want to feel more, more than I ever have, inside... closer…”. Will doesn’t ends the sentence, instead he kisses Hannibal hard, conveying to him his arousal and needs.

 

Hannibal drops him softly to the bed. He feels less hesitant at Will’s words and - in controlling his own emotions - knows exactly what Will needs. How Will needs him. He wants to hear it from the younger man. Wants to hear him voice his craving for more, even knowing that Will could reject him if pushed. The risk was worth all.

 

“Tell me, how should I start?” Hannibal asks kissing and biting Will’s neck.

“Slow but intense. Nhh…” Will shrinks from Hannibal’s teeth. “I want...this…” Will replies while shaking in his arms, trying to touch his mouth. “...this on my...my whole body.”

 

The lust in Will’s eyes mixed with the smell of blood still on his skin is almost overwhelming to Hannibal - difficult for him to manage the exposure to either. He tries but it’s still difficult to process full acceptance of them, from Will. 

 

It has only been a few minutes since Hannibal told Will that he loves him and although the response, this response, is positive, he can’t deny that he would like to hear the words returned. The doctor inhales Will’s scent deeply, it’s gorgeous. Blood, arousal, wood, shampoo, desire, a nice aftershave, eagerness...He starts again to bite him while ripping off clothes.

 

Will is panting. He can barely remain in control as Hannibal removes his clothes down to his bare skin. Kisses and tongue and bites, slow progress but intense and rough, just as he asked. The former-profiler feels different this time, after their hunt, their kill. He wants so badly to be closer to Hannibal and when the last piece of cloth falls away, Will is very, very hard. 

 

Hannibal is mesmerised. He becomes lost in Will’s hips, he can perfectly smell Will and with his tongue licks the whole area as if drunk on the scent.

 

“You are exquisite, Will.” Hannibal looks at him, almost breathless. Suddenly, Will stares at him with his bloody face, and then stands up.

“I want to taste you. Now! Undress yourself.” Will commands. 

 

The atmosphere between them has changed. Hannibal is amazed because after all, he can't predict Will and a large part of him is still a nice mystery. Without say anything else he undresses quickly and secretly admires Will’s dark side, distinct from the light. Two stags, that no longer fight each other. 

 

Will stares at Hannibal’s body, feeling the power that emanates, and his pupils dilate in response. He growls and urges Hannibal to lie down. He licks his lips and watches scars and flesh as Hannibal moves, as the doctor has done many times with him. This is the first time Will feels this new need, desire, and Hannibal knows, of course - Hannibal can see him.

 

“You look…” Will doesn’t finish the sentence, instead he starts to lick and bite fast, travelling downward, drawing a gasp from Hannibal. Will looks up at him for a moment before grabbing his cock, swallowing him whole.

 

“Will…” The words are not an appeal, the tone is one of appreciation - how he loves seeing Will like this. Urging him to continue, Hannibal opens his legs a little more, moaning and allowing him to accommodate, as necessity compels. Before long Hannibal’s breath hitches.

 

“Will...you have to stop.” He requests. He looks at him and Will understands that Hannibal is already close. Will doesn’t want him like this.

 

“I want to.... I want to learn. I’m sure that you know what you’re doing. I would like to take you but I’m not sure how to… How I would give you pleasure.” Will says breathless and blushing. “Will you show me?”

 

“If you want to take me I can guide you...” Hannibal whispers with a voice deepened by lust. The idea of Will making love to him is spectacular and lights up his mind.

 

“No. No, Hannibal. I want… First I want you to teach me, show me...”

“As you wish…” The response is deep and breathy.

 

Will moves off so that Hannibal can rise, by the time he has settled back onto the bed Hannibal is there, a condom and lube in hand. Hannibal looks down at the sight of Will laid out prone before him, his licks his upper lip and creates a room in his mind palace for the image.

 

“Will, spread your legs please.” He says gently, though his voice cracks a little. He can’t believe, after all this time Will has come to him with this urge, this need. The view is amazing as he positions himself on the bed. He spreads lube over his fingers and behind Will’s testicles, slowly moving to Will’s entrance. He feels Will tense beneath his ministrations.

 

“You have to relax, maybe at first it’s going to be uncomfortable but you have to trust me.” While Hannibal is talking Will begins to relax and he inserts a finger slowly, bringing a grimace to Will’s face.

“Ugh…”

 

“Shhh.” Hannibal moves over him and kisses him, moving his tongue at the same time as he inserts and removes his finger. A deep moan indicates to Hannibal that can enter another one into the tightness. Will pants now with an open mouth while Hannibal observes him. He is clearly beginning to enjoy this more than feel discomfort. Hannibal begins to move his fingers in search of Will’s pleasure spot. When he finds it, Will grabs him cursing as he arches from the bed.

 

“Hannibal, I need you… please.” He is asks purposefully, to push him. 

 

“Please” Again and Will’s face looks as it did that day in the prison when he asked him for help. Hannibal’s chest lurches, he knows why Will has chosen these words and he can deny nothing to him. He grabs the condom he had set aside on the bed, rolls it on, prepares himself with more lube and positions himself. He tries to breath, to calm down and not push in a sharply despite his desperate need. Will looks at him, apprehension there, but also the same need reflected back.

 

“Oh God…” The words escape from Will. Hannibal has prepared him well, but there’s a big difference between two scissoring fingers and his cock. “It hurts.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry Will, it will pass… but if you want me to stop...” Will takes a deep breath and shakes his head in response before the words are barely out. Hannibal tries to distract Will, perhaps relieve him by taking hold of his length and stroking gently. As he pumps Will’s cock he moves slowly until the tightness starts to give and allow more. “When you’re ready... I’ll move faster”. 

 

For Will the feeling is overwhelming and he starts to feel like he is losing control. These are giant steps - for both of them. Will knows, he knows that the doctor is being patient with him. And he loves him for it.

 

In one of Hannibal’s smooth thrusts, he finds once more that sweet spot and Will curses again.

 

“Fuck... again... that again please…” Instinctively, Will grips hold of Hannibal, holding hard against him, watching him intensely and with desire. There is the signal, Hannibal move his hands to shift Will’s legs to his waist and thrusts in deeper.

 

Will growls and curses Hannibal’s name in between multiple cries of “Yes” and “Fuck”. Without control, person suits, lies… They see each other clearly, even more so than when hunting, killing. They see this, their most primal state, not knowing where one ends and the other begins - conjoined. Raw and wild, Hannibal thrusts into Will without pause, panting against his lips, kissing him fiercely.

 

“Will…”

“Me...too…”

 

With Hannibal’s hand still on his cock Will is the first to finish, imprisoning Hannibal with tight, gripping muscles and pushing him towards his own end. Hannibal had never previously been very vocal in bed but for the first time in his life he deeply loves the person who is in front of him. He can’t be quiet as he finishes inside Will. Cries rip through him.

 

They are both still for several long minutes, the room filled with the sound of their panting and heady scent of their sex and the hint of blood as it dries and flakes from Will’s skin.

 

“I need to...” Hannibal starts as he finally tries to move. Will is still tangled around him, panting and sweating, feeling sticky and a little sore but relaxed.

“Oh...sorry.” Will releases his hold on him, realizing that Hannibal’s arms have started to tremble with the effort of holding himself over Will. “Are you okay?” He asks, touching Hannibal’s face for a moment.

“Yes, Will. I just need rest.” He kisses Will’s lips softly and lies beside him. “How do you feel? I may have been a little rougher than I should have been for your... debut.”

Will laughs. He had seen his own pent up need and desire reflected in Hannibal’s face before they even reached the bedroom. If Hannibal had been rough in his eagerness Will didn’t need his empathy to understand why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is sex in all its glory. Sorry? :D  
> Thanks to my fantastic beta Tiger (I love you) !!!!!
> 
> Thank you very much everyone, I really love this fandom >__

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all this word -->Enculé. Means: Who is assfucked. With derogatory intention. 
> 
> Second: this is not a sequel of After death but it is related.
> 
> I want to thank you Tigerprawn, my superfasterfuckingfantastic beta and of course the reason that has brought me here: starkaryen and firuflies <3 I hope you like it
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the welcome :3


End file.
